Afterlife
by kaleidograph
Summary: A "novella" on the high school life of Tim Carpenter from FD2. Rated T for sex, drugs, and rock and roll. Completed October 2005, this is my first and my favourite to date. Please enjoy! Reviews always welcome.
1. Momentum

Part 1- Momentum

_September 3, 1998_

Julia Jensen walked through the doors of Mt. Abraham High School unintentionally late. She wiggled her foot into place in her sleek patent leather pumps. Julia sidled into her homeroom class and scanned the room for a seat. A slender blonde girl pointed to an empty desk.

"Late on the first day, Miss Jensen?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry."

"It's the first day. Buses are usually late in the first week."

"So I see. Thanks, Katie," Julia said. Katie smiled at Julia and then motioned over to a boy with deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Isn't he hot?" Katie asked.

"Isn't he a Senior?"

"Why?"

"Looks Senior-esque to me."

"He is. He's friends with my cousin Tod. Why don't you ask him?"

"I dunno. He looks kinda outta my league."

"Julia, he looks right in your league. Talk to him!"

"What do I say?"

"You ask him if he is a Senior and if he's free Friday night."

"If you say so. Hey, you!" Julia called. The boy turned and looked at Julia.

"Hey. You're the late one, right?"

"If that's how you choose to remember me."

"Alex Browning."

"Julia Jensen. Aren't you a Senior?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Oh, no. I'm a Freshman."

"Oh, really? I thought you were- you just looked like a Senior. Sorry."

"I take it as a compliment. Don't sweat it. Oh, this is Katie Fenwick."

"Hi, Katie Fenwick."

"Hey."

The announcements came on and their conversation was put on hold.

"Good morning, Mount Abraham High School, and welcome to the 1998-1999 school year. Please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance." The whole class rose at this moment and recited the Pledge, then sat back down to the point that you could hear a pin drop in the room. Julia looked out the window, and as she did she stole a glance at another boy with spiky blonde hair.

The boy was looking out the window, but when he turned around, his eyes fell upon Julia. He saw her hazel eyes and her light blonde hair. She looked at him and saw his baggy jeans and green eyes. They turned away from each other as if they had not noticed each other. Julia went back to her conversation with Alex and Katie but did not feel as into the conversation as she had been before. She instead listened to an announcement of a start-of-term dance which was to be held on the sixteenth.

"Are you going to that dance on the 16th?"

"What, are you trying to ask me?" Katie asked playfully.

"Oh, yes, Katie, be my date to the dance!" Julia retorted sarcastically.

Julia and Katie went shopping for party outfits after school. Katie chose a slinky little black dress and Julia chose a sparkling red halter dress for her petite size 5 frame. As time went by, the dance drew nearer. The boy wanted to ask Julia, but could find neither the time nor courage.

On the night of the dance, Julia's older sister, Jennifer Jensen, picked up Katie and Julia and took them to school. Jennifer was nineteen, and had graduated the previous year from Mt. Abraham High. She attended a local college for the daytime and worked as a waitress at night.

"Julie, I'm getting married! Evan proposed at Tucker's party!"

"Did he? At a party? Jen, you should rethink marrying Evan. He's a conceited loser who checks out other women behind your back."

"Okay, that's it. Julia and friends, out of the car! You're here, go on."

"Mom wants us back by midnight."

"I know, Juliebean, she told me when she asked me to be your chauffeur. Now would you go!"

"Thanks for the ride, Jenny."

The two girls walked into the dance together and Julia immediately got on the floor. Joining a crowd of her friends, Julia danced with them to "Waterfalls" by TLC. The boy who had a crush on Julia came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Julia screamed, as she was very easily startled. An older Backstreet Boys song started playing and Julia went toe-to-toe with the boy. She looked up at his face, as he was slightly taller than her. He had pretty green eyes.

"You're in my homeroom, right? You have a name?"

"Tim Carpenter."

"Julia Jensen."

"I saw you dance earlier. You dance well."

"Thanks. You're pretty spry yourself."

"I don't normally dance."

"Then why are you dancing now?"

"I wanted to ask you to the dance but-" he began. Julia cut him off.

"I came here alone."

"I didn't think you'd accept my invite."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno. I get shot down a lot. Figured you'd do the same."

"No. I don't shoot people down when they work so hard to impress."

"Will you go out with me, then?"

"Well, yeah. When and where?"

"Tomorrow night do you wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure. Pick me up at seven."

Julia danced until the song ended and found Alex.

"Having a good time?" he asked, serving her punch like a true gentleman.

"Good enough for me," Julia laughed. A slow song came on, and when the bassline played, Julia recognized it automatically. Alex extended his hand.

"May I have this dance, milady?"

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much."

"But palm to palm-"

"Shut up and dance with me." Julia led Alex to the floor and they danced to this slow jam. Tim and his group of friends watched Julia from the tables.

"You've got strong competition, Tim. Browning? No chance. She's into him too much. Look at him then look at yourself." said his best friend, Matt Adams.

"At least he's not that football jock."

"No, he's nailing Julia's cousin, Terry, or so I hear. Terry's a slut, I swear."

"Shut up, Matt. They're both hot."

"Yeah, Terry and the older sister, Jennifer, are both really hot but Julia... Julia is the hottest one. She's the different one. Jennifer's a little superficial, Terry's just an outright bitch, but Julia's sweet."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I asked her out and she said yes."

"You are a liar, man."

"Ask her, man. Ask Julia Jensen if we're going out tomorrow."

"Then I will. HEY, JULIA!" Matt called. Julia smiled and made her way to him.

"Hey, Matt. What's up?"

"Are you going out with this loser?"

"He's not a loser," Julia said softly and quietly. Her hazel eyes shone in the strobe lights and flashed with evil.

"Are you going out with him?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Julia said smartly, thinking on her toes- careful of what she said in front of Alex, her new potential boyfriend.

Matt walked off the floor, only to get back on it with Chelsea Moliere, Julia's friend-turned-archrival. Alex and Julia stayed on the floor while the DJ played an 80s pop song. Julia felt Alex's hand move across her back. She whirled around so her back pressed against his chest. Katie flashed a smile their way that read "You are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO lucky!" Julia smiled right back and closed her eyes. Alex turned Julia to face him and pressed his lips against hers. She was taken by surprise at this, but she had no objection to kissing Alex Browning. As techno music started up, Julia saw Tim was alone and broke away from Alex's hold.

"I wanna dance with you now."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Dance."

Julia danced with her friends for the rest of the night until Jennifer came back to pick her and Katie up. Tim was sitting on the curb with Matt Adams.

"I had a good time, Tim. Oh, wait. My phone number is... " she said, writing it on his hand.

"See you tomorrow."

"Seven."

Julia got in the car and Katie teased her about having a new boyfriend. Julia denied the accusations even tough she and Katie knew perfectly well they were true. Julia changed into her Betty Boop pajamas and booted up her computer. She accessed the notepad and worte a journal entry about the night's exertions:

_"I know it's only been two weeks since school started, but there's a guy who I like. I know I said I liked Alex Browning, but... This new guy's name is Tim Carpenter. We're going to see a movie tomorrow, but I don't know which. I really do like him. He's sweet and sorta shy. He shows up to the dance and comes up behind me and tries to dance with me, so I dance with him, naturally... lol. I'm sorry to say this but he does not have a single rhythm bone in his body! I saw Alex at the dance and he danced with me for a while. That boy is so sexy. OMG I could so date him. I would date him any day you like. Which one, though? Both of them. Katie and Tyler (her hot bf) danced for a while but then I didn't bother with them. GTG. l8r! lo0o0o0o0ove always, Juliebean."_

Julia went to sleep that night and dreamt of her new boyfriend, who she saw the next day. Tim's mother, Nora Carpenter, drove up to Julia's driveway five minutes early so she could meet Diana and Robert Jensen, Julia's parents.

"I had no idea you lived so close," Julia said to Tim while they were in the car.

"I live in Castledowns."

"Wow. Katie lives a mile or so away in that nice apartment complex."

"Which one, Bridgeford?"

"Yeah, that one. Have you seen it?"

"I have a friend who lives there. You know Tyler Phillips?"

"Of course. That's Katie's boyfriend."

"Small world. So what do you wanna see?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you want to see is fine."

"How about 'American Pie?' "

"Okay."

Tim paid for his and Julia's tickets to see "American Pie" and came back to the seats with an enormous tub of popcorn and two overlarge drinks. Nora took a seat toward the center and Julia led Tim to the very back of the auditorium. They shared the popcorn until the movie ended and Julia ambled out of the theater, hand in hand with Tim.

"When's your birthday?" Julia asked once they were back in the car.

"May 20th. When's yours?"

"Christmas Eve."

"That's cool. Do you get double the gifts or combine Christmas and birthday gifts?"

"I just get a few gifts from everyone and split them up, you know, make a birthday pile and a Christmas pile."

"Oh, so you like to think you do?"

"If that's how you choose to put it."

"Are you an only child?"

"Hell no. I'm the youngest of three. There's my older brother Richard and my older sister, Jennifer."

"Jennifer Jensen? The Jennifer Jensen? BETA club president and cheerleader Jennifer Jensen?

"How do you know that?"

"My sister talks about her all the time. They must be friends or something."

"Your sister? What's her name?"

"Ashley Carpenter. She graduated last year."

"Okay, that makes sense. So did Jennifer. I remember her. She came over a few times"

"Yeah, she lives with her boyfriend in Virginia now."

"Virginia? What would drive a person to move to Virginia?"

"He's in the Navy. She just lives in an apartment in Norfolk while he's deployed."

"I've been to Virginia before. It was in the dead of Summertime. Fucking hot down there, I swear."

"I know. I go there every Summer because my Aunt Elaina lives down there on a farm in Suffolk."

"You poor thing."

"It's really pretty down there. Norfolk is like New York City, fun sized."

Tim saw Julia to her door and they said prolonged, drawn out goodbyes. Julia bolted upstairs to her room and hopped on her computer quicker than a cat on a hot tin roof.

_"Whoah.. Tim is awesome. I've had two boyfriends before and he makes them look like total jerks. He likes to talk, and that's a good thing because so do I. Katie seemed a little jealous when I told her I was dating Timmy but who cares! If she's got issues, it ain't my problem... GTG b/c I'm sleepy. Nighty night. Love, Julie."_

She showered off, brushed her hair and teeth, and soon thereafter fell asleep.

End of Part 1


	2. Motion Unstoppable

Part 2- Motion Unstoppable

_December 24, 1998_

It was Christmas Eve... and Julie's birthday. Julia was bundled up in a parka and winter gear, and Tim was in his trenchcoat. They had been outside, throwing snowballs at each other, when Julia's toes went numb and she had to go inside to warm up. Tim escorted her up the stairs and into his room.

"Put on some dry socks. Top drawer. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Julia said as she hunted for a pair of socks in her boyfriend's bureau. While searching, she came across a smallish blue packet. When Julia realized what the packet was, her face turned a bright red with a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and surprise. Just then, Tim came back in his bedroom with two mugs of hot cocoa. Julia took her mug and held up the blue packet.

"What is this?" Julia spat.

"Where'd you get that?"

"What are you doing in your spare time?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Why are you hiding this in your dresser?"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Because I have a very shrewd idea why you have this!"

"And what's your idea?"

"I don't even wanna say it!"

"Then I'll say it- you think I have that because I use it!"

"Or you wanna use it!"

"I do!"

"Well, so do I!"

"It's flavored!"

"Bring it on!"

Tim's face turned purple and Julia laughed, taking off her socks. She threw the dry pair of socks aside and pulled the packet away from Tim.

"So.. that makes two of us, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Shut the door. Lock it."

"Okay. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. Now get your lips over here."

For once, Tim kissed Julia with such passion that it was all she could do to brace herself. She barely had the strength to stand anymore. Surrendering to the consuming passion, Julia laid on the bed. After an hour or so of their between-the-sheets romping, Julia looked out the window to see snowflakes falling from the heavens. She lit a cigarette and sat at the foot of the bed. Though Tim was still awake, he didn't say anything.

"What? Why so silent?"

"I dunno. I feel kinda..."

"Dirty?"

"That's it. Dirty. Like I've just done something I shouldn't have."

"You were fine. I'll give you a hint: Next time, don't make so much noise."

"Why?"

"It's a really good thing your mom went to the store. I could've heard you from Katie's house on the other side of town!"

"Are you serious?"

"No. I'm kidding. You were actually quiet for the most part, at least until.."

"I screamed."

"Yeah," Julia said.

"Happy birthday, Juliebean."

The next day was Christmas. Tim had bought Julia a Mariah Carey CD (Butterfly) and had been itching to get it to her for three weeks. Julia and Tim didn't talk about the previous night's events, for they were too busy cuddled up on the couch. The Jensens were hosting a Christmas party, and Julia, Katie, Tyler, Tim, Alex, Tod, Clear, Matt, Carter, and Terry all attended. Jennifer had to work, so she was missed. The only other peron who knew what had gone down last night was Katie, and that was without Julia telling her. She could read it in her actions and expressions. Katie had a "sixth sense" that enabled her to read even the most subconscious body language to a dangerous degree. Katie pulled Julia aside when the guests were doing the Secret Santa drawings.

"What do you want?"

"I know you fucked Tim."

"And just how in the hell do you know that?"

"I saw you looking at him earlier. You can't even look at Tim straight."

"What makes you think I'd do that?"

"You sound different. Like you're covering it up or something..."

"Katie, don't tell..."

"Oh, no! You have my honest word, Julie! I would not do that to you! Secret's safe with me."

The next Friday, Julia came to school in the pouring rain. Jennifer had driven Tim and Julia to school early that morning, since she was on the breakfast shift run now. Katie was already there, sitting in the cafeteria with Alex, Julia's cousin Terry, and Tyler Phillips. Julia sat down on Katie's right.

"Julia, I talked to Jen yesterday. She said that she wants the dresses in purple or red," Terry said.

"She told me tangerine."

"She was kidding you, Julie. I'm taking you home later because Jen and me are going to look at dresses."

"Oh, no- don't say she wants me to come too."

"I think she does. Why? You have plans?"

"Well, yeah, I sorta did."

"You tell her that. She'll be so crushed, Julie!"

"Terry, she's just going to look at dresses. I was going to Katie's later, and then we were going to play Final Fantasy." This was a lie. She had really planned to go to Tim's and talk to him about what happened on her birthday.

"It's not for me to decide. It's Jenny's call."

"Oh, that's just great," Julia snapped. Tim and Katie exchanged surprised glances. Julia rarely ever acted like this.

That day at lunch, Tim, Katie, and Tyler approached Julia in the commons area, where she was completing her Geometry homework.

"Julie, what's going on?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"How you acted this morning," Katie answered. Tim sat on the picnic table and draped his arms over Julia.

"What? She pissed me off. She always does."

"She's your cousin."

"I know that, Kate."

"But why'd you get so snappy?"

"I don't know. I just got mad. Don't read too much into it." Tyler took Katie's hand and they left. Tim contemplated going with them, but he stayed with Julia.

"Tim," Julia said with a quavering tone and watery eyes.

"What?"

"Are they against me now?"

"I don't think they're against you. Nobody knows yet, right?"

"Katie knows. She figured it out on her own. You won't turn against me, right?" Julia asked. Tim fell silent for a moment, startled that Julia would even think that for one moment.

"I won't. I promise. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"How come you don't like Chelsea Moliere?"

"I like her just fine. It's she who does not like me."

"But why?"

"I don't really know. You ask her if it matters so much."

"You know, you've been awfully moody today. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

The lunch shift bell rang and Tim and Julia went back to their Geometry class. Julia felt like she owed Terry an apology, but she wasn't very good at apologies. When Julia left early that afternoon, Tim seized the opportunity to talk to Chelsea.

"Hey, Chelsea, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"It's about Julia."

"Oh, yeah. I heard you two were going out. Good luck to you."

"Why's that?"

"Julia... Julia Jensen... You're gonna have a hard time holding her back from other guys. She thinks she can have anything- or anyone- she wants."

"How come you two aren't friends anymore?"

"Only two words answer that: Kathryn Fenwick."

"Katie? Why Katie?"

"Look, are you writing a book on this?"

"Chelsea, you know me. Come on. You can tell me."

"It was when Katie moved here that Julia turned into a whore and stole my boyfriend."

"Who was that?"

"Josh Singer."

"HUH? Chelsea, Julia didn't steal him. Nobody stole him!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Josh came out of the closet over the summer vacation. Where were you!"

"Texas. My God. I thought Julia stole him."

"I think you should apologize. I can get her to listen."

"Julia Jensen? Listening to anyone? Timmy, that is the funniest thing I've heard all year."

"It's true, Chelsea. Give her a chance. We'll talk this out on three-way tonight."

"I have flute lessons tonight."

"Well then listen, call me soon and I will call Julia."

"Okay, then."

While they talked, Terry was driving way out of their way. She stopped at an apartment building closer to New York City than Mt. Abraham. This was Evan's apartment. Jennifer must be here, she thought.

"I thought we were going to the mall," Julia said, wondering why they were going to Evan's apartment. Jennifer and Evan were already there, and when Julia walked in the room, Evan looked at her with goggling eyes.

"Julie, I have a surprise for you. OKAY, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Jennifer yelled. In the kitchen stood Richard Jensen, the oldest child of the family, and Julia and Jennifer's older brother. Julia shrieked in delight and leapt into Richard's arms. They hadn't seen him since he had graduated High School in 1995.

"I'm living here now with Evan until these two lovebirds move outta here."

"Moving out? To where?"

"We were gonna tell you soon. Evan and I plan to move to Manhattan."

"That's a two hour drive from home!"

"Julie, let it go. It's only a temporary thing. We're not getting hitched yet. It'll probably be sometime in the next year or so."

"Why?"

"Because of the rate we're going with the money, or the lack thereof. We won't have enough until about then for a decent wedding."

"Oh."

Julia, Jennifer, Rick, Terry, and Evan sat around and talked about wedding arrangements for a while. Jennifer had to go to work and so Terry drove Julia home. Julia was about to get out of the car, but Terry locked the doors.

"I heard a rumor that you and Alex had something going on. Is that true?"

"No! Me and Alex had something going on? Come on! That's BS!"

"But do you wanna have something going on with Alex?"

"I thought he had a girlfriend."

"That boy hasn't had a girlfriend since- what does it matter? He's single."

"I have a boyfriend already."

"Oh, that Tim guy?"

"Yeah. I won't break up with my boyfriend because of Alex. I don't even like him that much."

Julia ran upstairs while Terry talked with her Aunt Diana about graduation. Julia called Katie and put on the Nirvana CD she had borrowed from Alex.

"Hello?" answered a voice that was not Katie's.

"Is Katie there?"

"Who's calling?"

"Julia."

"Hello?" Katie answered.

"Katie, did you know that Alex was single?"

"Yeah, I knew. I thought you wouldn't want to hear it, what with being Tim's girlfriend and all."

"True, but Terry told me a while ago, and she thought I wanted to go with him."

"He likes you, Julie. Try him out.. take him for a test ride," Katie said, imitating a whip cracking.

"What the f is your problem? Is everyone trying to break us up?"

"No, no. Just me and Terry."

"WHA-"

"JULIE, I'M KIDDING!"

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move, but I'll endart mine eye no more than your consent gives strength to make it fly."

"You read too much."

"You can never read too much."

"Whatever, Julie. You're such a dork."

"You're the dorkiest of dorks."

"And don't you forget it, Under-dork."

"Yes, Grand Poobah Dork. I'll see ya later."

"Adios."

Julia wanted to talk some more, so she called up Alex, who answered the phone himself.

"Hello?"

"Alex?"

"Hey, who's this?"

"Julia."

"Oh, you sounded like Jennifer for a minute. I was thinking 'Why is Jennifer Jensen calling me?' for a minute there."

"How do you know my sister?"

"Your sister is the one who helped me pass French II in ninth grade."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"She could speak French a mile a minute, like it was English. Haven't you heard her?"

"She talks plain English to me."

"Ask her one of these days to sing in French. She can sing any song you like in French. It's funny. Plus, she has a pretty voice."

"So, I guess I should tell you why I really called, huh?"

"Might help."

"I heard from a lot of people you wanted to go out with me. Is it true?"

"Yeah, you caught me. It's pretty much the truth, so if you're free, we could do something."

"I g- Hold on, I have a beep," Julia said, answering the call on the other line.

"Julie?"

"Tim, what's up?"

"Did you wanna go for pizza tonight?"

"Uh, I don't know. I have to ask my mom."

"Are you on the other line? It took forever for you to pick up."

"Oh, yeah. Katie's on the other line."

"Mmm," Tim said, suspiciously. At the same time, he was on the internet, and Katie was online.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hold on. I'ma put you on hold for a minute."

"Okay."

Julia went back to her conversation with Alex while Tim consulted Katie on AIM.

Katie & Tim's instant messaging conversation. 

"Katie," he typed, "r u on da phone w/Julia?"

"No. I wuz on da phone earlier w/her. Maybe she's talking to Alyssa. Whats it matter?"

"idk," he typed back. "I heard a rumor abt her & Alex 2day."

"U serious?"

"Yeah. Said she wuz sneakin ovr 2 his house & they were mor than just friends."

"Whoah."

"Whoah indeed, Katie. Julia wouldn't do dat would she?"

"idts."

"?"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Ahh. Hold on."

"Why fors?"

"shogunmangalores8488's away message: I'm on the toilet. BRB."

"Very funny away msg."

"Glad u think so. GTG. C U l8r."

"bi bi now. Smootchys."

"Kill it. Don't say that anymore."

"dancindivasdelight05's away message: How many special people change, how many lives are living strange? Where were you while we were getting high? No, seriously, where were you, dude? Ima go eat a pint of cookie dough ice cream and gain 50 pounds, then lose it on the Subway diet like Jared. lyl. I'll be back..."

Tim signed off and went back to Julia.

"Katie said she wasn't on the phone with you. So, do you wanna go for some pizza or not?"

"I asked my mom. She said yes. What time?"

"Eight."

"Eight? That's in ten minutes!"

"Get ready quick, then. Eight."

"Okay, bye."

Julia hung up once and Alex was still waiting for her.

"I am SO STUPID! Why did I just accept a date from Tim?"

"I thought you were coming over here!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Saturday... hmm... what time do you plan to come and be outta here?"

"I don't know, Alex! Why, it's not like we're gonna get all freaky or nothing..."

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Oh my God... you wanna f, don't you!"

"Maybe."

"You think you'll get some?"

"From you? Not really."

"We'll see about that. Down, boy," Julia teased. She hung up.

"AW, COME ON!" Alex yelled to himself. Julia was deliberately teasing him.

Julia waited for Tim to pick her up, which he did at the set time. She didn't say much during their outing- a rare occurrence.

"What's going on, Julia? First you're feisty, then you're quiet, and these long conversations... what's going on?"

"Katie told you."

"No, she didn't. She told me there were rumors flying around, and they involve you."

"Is this about Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let me just ask you first, why do you think I would cheat on you, second, why do you think I'd cheat on you with Alex?"

"You like him."

"Well, duh. Like it wasn't obvious before. But just because I like someone and flirt a bit don't mean I'm seeing him."

"I know it doesn't, but people said you were sneaking over to his house."

"You do know that he lives closer to Katie than anyone I know, right?"

"I know where he lives."

"Yeah, it'd be impossible for me to sneak over there and back again past curfew without getting caught. Use your head."

"You look a lot like Jennifer, you know."

"Jennifer would be driving if she were going to Alex's. And the more obvious point is that she's engaged."

"Hasn't she graduated?"

"Yeah, last year. Who said I was sneaking to Alex's?"

"Nobody you'd know."

"No, I think I may know this person. WHO?"

"Chelsea Moliere."

"Mole? Who knew Mole would be a real mole."

"Chelsea Moliere told Katie and Katie got all pissed. That's why she thought you were being so defensive this morning. Her and Tyler assumed that you and Alex had something going on."

"We would have, but you came and..."

"What, I did this?"

"Tim, don't blame yourself. I liked Alex but I wanted someone who not only could love, but would love. Alex is a pretty well-known guy. You aren't. I figured going out with Alex would cause me to be the center of attention for a while. Going out with you would let me live my life and not have everyone jealous of me."

"Or him."

"Good point."

"Thank you. But what I don't get is this: You love being the center of attention. What happened? Lost your liking for the limelight?"

"Exactly. I hated everyone being all up in my grill about what I eat for breakfast and such just because they want to be like me. That's how my life was for all of Junior High. It sucks."

"Popularity isn't all that, you say?"

"I say it sucks."

"Julia, welcome to the Other Side."

"What's that?"

"The Nerds, Geeks, Burnouts, Anorexics, and Homos."

"Don't joke on homosexuals. They rock."

"Oh, I know they do. One of my best friends turned out to be gay, but he hasn't tried to hit on me or anything."

"Who? Does he go here?"

"Yeah. Josh Singer."

"You're shitting me, right?"

"I kid you not."

"Oh my fucking GOD! I dated him last year!"

"I know. He said you've changed a lot."

"How so?"

"He said you were a bitch, and that you were kinda..."

"Slutty?"

"I won't say that, but that's what he meant."

"He was right. I have changed a lot. I've done a few things, but believe it or not, I was a virgin until Christmas Eve."

"Are you serious?"

"I am dead serious. You were my first."

"I'm glad the rumor isn't true," Tim said, kissing Julia's mouth. "And I talked to Chelsea. She blames you for stealing Josh."

"She stole him, but he's gay, so what does it matter?"

"It doesn't, which is why you two need to get back together."

At that moment, Julia wished she had never met Tim, or Alex, or Josh, or Chelsea. She wished she was alone. Then she wouldn't be burdened with this immense guilt. She wouldn't have to tell Alex she didn't love him, and she wouldn't have to tell Tim she was secretly having a fling with one of his best friends.

End of Part 2


	3. Gravitation

Part 3- Gravitation

_May 12, 1999_

"Alex, I'll miss you while you're in Paris," Julia whined playfully. It was Friday afternoon, and they were in his kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator to find food. She pulled out a can of whipped cream and dabbed some on Alex's nose. Alex snatched the can from her and he smeared a glob of whipped cream on her face.

Why was Julia Jensen at Alex Browning's when she should be at Tim Carpenter's, though? Nora Carpenter had found out about Julia getting Tim into the habit of smoking, and to make matters worse she found out that Tim had lost his virginity to Julia at age 14. She hadn't forbade them from seeing each other, but Julia was too embarrassed to show her face at Tim's house, and she was furious that he had leaked that information after they had made a pact not to tell. Therefore, Julia the Irate high-tailed it to Alex's house, looking for a little consolation- and Reddi-Wip.

Alex and the Senior class would be flying to Paris tomorrow for their Senior trip. This upset her a great deal, for she was quite attached to Alex, and couldn't stand being away from him for ten days.

Still, she was at Alex's and they were literally thisclose to abandoning all reasoning and holding a hot 'n heavy make out session on the kitchen table or his bed, whichever they stumbled into first. The whipped cream was still wiped across their faces. Alex kissed Julia as if he was trying to get all of the sweet fluff off of her. Julia turned a bright red shade and her expression changed from elation to anger. She kissed him on the forehead.

"I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"After he did that to you, you still love him? Julie, what is wrong with you!"

"I don't know."

Julia sprinted to Tim's house and threw a pebble at his window. It may have been seven in the morning, but she wanted to speak to him without anyone else knowing. He opened his window and looked down at Julia. Wordlessly, he beckoned for her to come inside. She used the back door and edged up to his room. When she came in, there was an enormous posterboard with the words "I'm Sorry Julia" painted on them in her favorite color, red. In Tim's other hand was a rose. Julia broke down into a fit of tears. She threw her arms around Tim and they sat on the bed.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Tim stroked her head.

"I should be sorry for telling her everything."

"Are we still on?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Timmy."

"Love you too, Julie. I missed you."

Julia wanted nothing more than to be held, and she got what she wanted that night. They simply laid down on the bed and slept until Julia woke up at ten-something, realizing she had to go home. Julia shook Tim awake.

"What's the matter?"

"It's ten. I have to go."

"Why?"

"I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep," she said quietly, kissing his forehead and tucking him in. Tim laughed and Julia turned out the lights.

"Goodnight," he said groggily. Julia sidled out of the back door and dashed home. On the way back, she contemplated the ways she could break things off with Alex, knowing it would be the most painful thing she would ever do.

The next morning, she scurried to Alex's at about nine, so she could say goodbye. She had gymnastics practice with Katie that night from seven to ten, so they went to the arena early to get a head start. While Julia was practicing her floor exercise routine, the rest of the girls crowded around a radio. Ariele (better known as Aree) Marsh, a pretty blonde girl in their class was crying her eyes out.

"What's going on?" Julia asked Katie.

"The flight that the Seniors were on crashed," Katie explained.

"My sister Christa was on that plane!" Aree sobbed. Then it hit Julia like a ton of bricks- Alex was dead, too. She sat down on the mats and held her head in her hands. She cried until Jennifer picked her up. She stole a rose from the fresh flowers her mother always had arranged in the foyer and stole away from home to Alex's house. Once there, she gave Alex's mother the rose. She looked surprised and startled.

"Julia, Alex is upstairs. I'm not sure he'll want any company, but you're welcome to go see." Julia dashed up to Alex's room and knocked on his door. He was laying down but he told her to come in.

"I heard."

"Julia, please promise me that whatever you may hear, you won't let me down."

"Why would I let you down?"

"You're going to hear some shit that will make you wanna turn your back on me. Julia, you're one of my best friends. Don't turn me away."

"Alex, I won't leave you."

Julia knew that by saying this she had just placed herself in a most awkward position. Still, she didn't want to end the relationship with Tim. She loved them both too much. She knelt down at Alex's bedside and kissed him.

"I have to go now."

"Julia, wait."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alex."

Julia walked home in the pouring rain that disguised her tears. A week later was Tim's fifteenth birthday. It was, however, lamentable, because his birthday had to fall amid all these fatalities. Julia surprised him by showing up early and cooking breakfast. She made pancakes and all the works and then sauntered up to Tim's room. She popped in a CD and turned it up. She sang along to the classic Aretha Franklin song until Tim woke up.

"Happy birthday," she said. Tim smiled and then smelled the delicious scent of bacon.

"Who cooked?" he asked.

"I did. I hope you're hungry," she laughed.

"I am." They went downstairs to the kitchen and Nora was awake (she had let Julia in, as it was their idea to do this), sipping a coffee, reading the paper.

"Happy birthday, Timmy."

"Thanks, mom. Julie, I don't know how you did this, but..."

"Well, first I mixed up pancake batter, if you care to know."

They ate almost all of the food, then went out and to pick up some games and movies. When they came back, Nora surprised Tim with 100 dollars and a new CD: Silverchair. Tim had been a fan before, and wanted their new CD. He opened it and looked at Julia, for he knew it was her idea.

"Thanks, you guys," he said. Julia realized that today they had been given a break from all the gloom. It seemed that the mood had shifted from mourning to happy too quickly, though, so that chill in the air still hung around, waiting to claim a few more.

Thirty-nine days later, a memorial service was held for the victims of Flight 180. Julia sat up toward the front with Tim, and placed a red rose at the altar. She saw Aree Marsh with her parents, mourning the loss of Christa. She looked in the other direction to see Alex talking to a dark haired girl.

The next day, Julia and Tim were sitting in his living room watching the television, when Diana Jensen called from work.

"Julia, I have terrible news. Terry died in an accident this morning."

"Wha?... Huh? How? Why!"

"Julie, I'm so sorry. A bus hit her. The funeral's going to be on Friday. We're taking your Aunt and Uncle dinner tonight. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be fine. Have you told Jennifer yet?"

"I called her and she was in class. No, she doesn't know yet."

"Okay."

Diana said goodbye and hung up and Julia laid the phone down. Nora came into the room.

"Was that your mom?"

"Yeah," Julia said, holding back her tears.

"Julie, what's wrong?" Nora asked. Julia told her about Terry and she sat down to offer a consoling shoulder to cry on. Tim put his arm around Julia and she wept.

"You ever get the feeling that something happened that wasn't supposed to happen?" she asked openly.

"Yeah," Tim said. Nora didn't say anything. She knew Tim would speak for her on this one.

"My dad died when I was eleven. He had cancer. I think he wouldn't have gotten cancer if he hadn't been around all those X-Rays. He was, you know, an X-Ray technician at the old hospital."

"Belleview?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I went there when I broke my leg. I had an X-Ray done. Was your dad blonde?"

"Yes."

"He was really softspoken, I remember."

"You met my father?"

"I didn't know it then," Julia said. Nora was silently weeping in the corner. The memory of Andy Carpenter, her husband of what would have been eighteen years, broke her heart.

"Tim looks just like him. He was a great man," Nora said, breaking her silence.

"Dad was great. He always played baseball with me after school for an hour, then he'd help me with my homework."

"My dad used to do that with my brother, but I think after Jennifer and I came along, he lost his nerve."

Julia silenced herself at that. She'd never said that before... not even to Katie. She soon after changed into her pajamas and laid down. Tim laid down with her and felt her rhythmic breathing. She was already asleep. Somewhere past midnight, he could swear he heard her cry.

There was an underlying grim feeling in the atmosphere, as if Death itself was in the very same room, looming around, lurking around, unseen... unknown.

At Terry's funeral, the coffin was closed. Carter Horton, her longtime boyfriend, was looking very pale and disturbed. Tim held onto Julia, because she could cry at any given moment. Julia gave Carter a hug even though they had never liked each other.

"Thanks, Julia."

"Anytime."

Julia and Tim went their separate ways that night. When she was presumed to be safe inside her bedroom, she slipped into Jennifer's.

"I need you to cover for me."

"Where are you going now?" Jennifer asked, looking up from her bridal catalog.

"I have to talk to Alex. Can you at least cover for me?"

"Twice in one month. Are you going for a record?"

"Jen, please!"

"Okay... but it'll cost ya, Juliebean."

"How much?"

"Five bucks."

"Done. Here," she said, pulling five dollars from her purse.

"I'll tell them you're at Katie's if they ask."

"Thanks."

Julia slipped out of her own window and raced to Alex's in the torrential rain. Her heart was pounding when she reached his doorstep. She knocked and waited. Alex's father answered the door.

"Come in, Julia. What brings you here?"

"I need to speak with Alex."

Alex, meanwhile, heard the raspy, throaty voice that belonged to Julia Jensen. He opened his door and crept downstairs. He rummaged through a linen closet and found Julia a towel, for she was soaked.

"Come upstairs, I can get you some dry clothes."

"Please... I'm freezing..." she said, shivering. Her teeth were chattering until Alex fetched her some coffee. He sat her on his bed and wrapped her in the blankets.

"It's sixty-some degrees out, and it's raining. Why'd you sneak out in the pouring rain?"

"I.. had to ask you something."

"Telephone, Julie."

"No, I need to speak to you in person. It's about Terry."

"What?"

"You said she got off the plane, and then a bus hits her. It's not natural. It doesn't seem like a coincidence to me."

"It wasn't a coincidence. Death has a design. Bear with me, because this is confusing. She was meant to die on that plane. When we got off, after I saw the crsah, it fucked up Death's plan. Now it's coming back to tie up the loose ends. You with me so far?"

"So far."

"Now, the survivors are dying in the exact order they were supposed to die in the crash. That means-"

"I know... you're on the list. Alex... you can stop this. You know so much about it that I think you can stop this."

"Julia, I can't. I can try, but I can't stop this."

"Alex... what do you mean, you saw the crash?" Julia said on the verge of tears. She knew deep down she loved Alex, and this news was disturbing. She lit a cigarette and handed Alex one. He lit it and kissed Julia's cheek.

"I saw the crash before it happened. Don't ask," he said, touching her hands; they were cold and clammy. She was shaking. Julia knew better than to give in to this seduction... but at the moment, she didn't care. Alex and Julia let whatever feelings they had concealed become known. They played around for a while until Julia realized what she was doing- cheating for a second time.

"Oh my God..." she whispered.

"Julia, I'm sorry."

"No, Alex. I'm the sorry one. I wasn't trying to lead you on. I'm.. sorry."

"The rain's let up. You want a ride home?"

"My parents think I'm at Katie's."

"Oh. An umbrella, at least?"

"I'm only walking back to Heatherfields."

"That's a mile away!"

"I know. Good thing I'm athletic."

"Are you sure? From Mayfair to Heatherfields is a long walk!"

"I'm sure, Alex. I'll see you later."

Julia ran all the way back from his neighborhood to hers in under fifteen minutes. Her house at 1464 Edinburgh Drive was sleeping. It was nine and she was sneaking in presumably early. Her mother was at work and her father was asleep- luckily. Jennifer was home, but so was Evan, her self-centered fiance. Julia waltzed in on the makeout session being held on the couch.

"Get a room!" she shouted, masking the hurt underneath a smile. She ran up to her room and put on her pajamas, and subsequently fell asleep, but woke up at almost one in the morning. She had dreamt that she was on Flight 180, and that she had died in the crash. She pinched herself so she would fully wake up. She knew it was just a dream, but it felt so real. Then she thought for a moment, "What if it WAS real? Like Alex's?"

End of Part 3


	4. A Gift

Part 4- A Gift (Nine Months Later)

_February 13, 2000_

"You're such an idiot! Oh, my God!" Katie laughed. As Katie, Tim, Julia, Alex, his girlfriend Clear, Jennifer, and Evan sat at the Browning home playing poker, Julia had gone to the bathroom, and slipped on the floor when she came back out. She landed smack on her gluteus maximus and had everyone in stitches.

"Oh, I'm so talented!" she retorted, ambling back up. Alex dealt the cards and Julia subsequently folded.

"You folding early?"

"My hand sucks."

As their card-playing, (non-alcoholic) daiquiri-drinking-fest continued, Julia ended up winning a meager three hands, while Jennifer, the most excellent bluffer, won a whopping six. Katie won two, Tim won one, and Alex won three. Jennifer drove Katie, Tim, and Julia back to their house, dropped them off, and went out to dinner at a Mexican restaurant. Julia put in a DVD and they sat on the couch watching movies until they got bored.

The landline rang. Julia answered in a hurry- it was Clear.

"Hey," she said.

"Julia... It's Alex... he... he's dead..."

"What!" Julia spat.

"He got hit in the head by a fing brick!"

"Holy shit..." Julia said, tears trying to sneak out of her eyes. She wiped them away.

"The police are here. They wanna talk to me. I gotta go."

"Okay."

Julia hung up and sat on the couch.

"Who was that?"

"Clear."

"Oh, what's she want?" Katie asked.

"Alex is dead," Julia blankly said, keepng her mind straight. Katie and Tim's jaws both dropped at this. Alex Browning, dead? It was unbelievable.

The funeral was held a week later. Julia remembered Terry's funeral, and how Carter was so disturbed that day. He had been dead for almost three months. A sign fell on him while vacationing, ironically, in Paris. She noticed that Clear was absent from her boyfriend's funeral. Why would a girl who loved her boyfriend so much skip out on her last chance to say goodbye to him? When she spoke to the Brownings to offer her condolences, they told her Clear committed herself to a mental hospital.

"She did?"

"Two days ago. She was convinced that Death was after her."

"I see why. If you need me, I'm always here."

"Thank you, Julia. Alex always did love you."

"He did?"

"He said something, I believe in September, about you. Said you were beautiful. He was right." Julia blushed when Mrs. Browning relayed that to her. That made Alex's mother smile. Julia had never imagined being without Alex, but now it was no imaginary thing- this was real.

"He told me that if he died that you should look through his computer. I think he's left a message for you."

"Why would he leave a note for me?"

"Because he loved you. If you want, I can drive you home. You can ride back with me."

"Thank you," Julia said softly, wondering what Alex had left on his computer for her. She found out exactly what in a matter of hours. What he had left was a message in his documents that led her to the media player.

Dear Julia,

If you find this message, then I must be dead. Look in the media player. There is a playlist entitled "Your Gift" Open it. Burn it to a CD. It's my gift to you. I also charge you with telling everyone the following things:

·Tell Clear I'm sorry I couldn't stick around.

·Tell Katie she's worth a lot more than she thinks.

·Tell Tim he's doing everything right. He gave you a lot better than I could give you.

As for you, Miss Julia Rachael Jensen, here is what I have to say to you: You are a beautiful, radiant young woman, and deserve much better than what I had to offer you. I love you greatly and I'll always be with you. Now, open the playlist and do what I said.

Love, Alex.

Julia opened the playlist, burned it to a blank CD and headed back home. She played the CD and wanted to cry, but she didn't. Instead, she let the music lull her to sleep. She only wanted to sleep to dream of Alex... and she did. When she was in a deep sleep, it occurred to her what her real gift was: Death. Death had always been there beside her, following her like a shadow, laughing at her like a demented clown, staring her down like a showdown in the Wild West. Death was the gift she possessed. Anywhere she went, Death was sure to follow... at least, in her dream, it did.

The next morning, Julia didn't want to get out of bed, but she jumped out when Tim shook her awake.

"Julia, you have to get up! It's almost noon!"

"Huh?"

"You slept in! Get out of bed!"

"Leave me alone."

"You look like death. Get up." At this, Julia sprung out of her bed and hopped in the shower. To be told you look like death is one thing, but to be Julia Rachael Jensen, one of the most beautiful girls in Mt. Abraham, and be told you look like death- practically a mortal sin to let yourself devolve into that state. Julia prettied herself up in a hot minute and emerged from the bathroom in her usual state of high-maintenance preppy girl.

"Better now?"

"Much better. I just had to get you out of bed," Tim said. Julia still didn't understand why her boyfriend was practically dragging her out of bed.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"Because, Julie, I am taking you out. You and I are going to Starbucks, then we're going to see a movie and get some food. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Is this about Alex?"

"Kind of. I just wanted to take your mind off things. You've been kinda down since he died."

"Yeah, well, one of my best friends just died, so what'd you expect?"

"I expect you to get out of bed and turn that frown upside down, Juliebean."

"You called me Juliebean!" she exclaimed. "Juliebean" was an affectionate nickname given to Julia by Richard many years ago. The only people who had ever called her that name were Jennifer, Richard, her parents, Katie, and Terry.

"I know. Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah."

So their plan was carried out and they spent the day having fun. Tim carried Julia home and she stumbled up the stairs and threw on her headphones. She went on the internet and saw that Katie was online.

Julia and Katie's conversation 

Juliebean: hey k8ie.

dancediva09: wuz up julie!

Juliebean: nm. u?

dancediva09: bored. listenin 2 music.

Juliebean: O.O what?

dancediva09: BSB

Juliebean: u crazeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

dancediva09: as crazy as they come...

Juliebean: I just got home. tim & me went out 4 a while.

dancediva09: yeah, i kno. how r u doing since... u know wat.

Juliebean: im fine. u?

dancediva09: im still a little sad, but i kno hes not coming back.

Juliebean: yeah. tru tru. I gtg. my mom wants me.

dancediva09: okies.

Julia signed off and went down to see what her mother wanted.

"Julia, your brother's coming into town for a while next week. Can you help get this place cleaned up tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess."

So, she and Jennifer cleaned the house thoroughly and her brother Richard stayed for a few days, then hit the road again.

"I'm going to study abroad. I'll miss you, Juliebean. You take care of mom," he said, giving Julia a big hug and shutting the door. She turned to Jennifer and gave her the look of death.

"Your brother is a mess!"

"He's your brother too, Julie."

"I don't care if he's the King of France! That guy is a flippin' mess!"

"I'll agree. You cleaned first. I'll take this one."

"Thanks, Jen. I owe you one."

"You owe me a lot after all the things I've done for you!... I'm kidding! Go!"

And go she did. But soon, that go would become a complete stop, and morph into the devolution of Julia Rachael Jensen, and she would spiral down into the darkest depth of her soul. After all, Death was her gift that kept on giving.

End of Part 4


	5. An Accident

Part 5- An Accident

_May 13, 2000_

Tim Carpenter held his phone to his ear, waiting for his girlfriend to pick up. Finally, she did.

"Hey Julia. Are you busy today?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, uh, I have a dentist appointment today at that new place downtown, but if you want we can go and get something afterward."

"What time?"

"9:30. I figure it'll take about an hour and then we can go get food."

"9:30? Oh, I'm going with Jennifer today. The dresses are ready, and the wedding's next week. Sorry. You know, Evan won the lottery yesterday!"

"Nah, it's okay. Maybe some other time."

"Yeah. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Uh, sure."

She sat on the sofa, channel surfing, waiting for her (overworked) sister to wake up. At around 9:20, she landed on the news channel and saw footage from a horrifying accident.

"This young woman was pulled away from her vehicle just in time by a nearby officer. Again, the accident happened around 9:15 A.M. on Interstate 23. Traffic has come to a standstill, and emergency crews are working to clean up the wreckage. Police are now investigating the accident to determine the cause. So far, eighteen fatalities have been counted," came the news report. Julia scrambled to call Tim. There was no answer on his home phone or his cell phone. She knew that to get downtown, you had to take Route 23. She said a silent prayer that he was unharmed. All day, she waited in suspense with nausea and a looming dread that grew by the minute. Finally, at eleven, she crawled out of the window after Jennifer went to work and made her way to Tim's.

"Timmy? You awake?" Julia called from ground level as she threw pebbles at his window.

"Yeah, I'm up. It's eleven. What are you doing here?"

I heard about that Route 23 accident. Let me in."

"Come through the front door. I'll come let you in."

"Okeydokey." Julia sprinted through the bushes and waited at the front door. Tim opened up and Julia stumbled over the threshold. She didn't look good at all. Something wasn't quite right with Julia, and Tim wanted to know what.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked once they were upstairs in his room.

"You told me you were just going to the dentist, and you don't come home until, what, nine? I was kinda worried."

"Don't worry so much. I'm okay. Some girl said she had a vision about the accident and blocked the on-ramp."

"Huh? Visions?" Julia asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, but get this shit: Now she says Death is after us! I think she must be trippin'."

"You think so, eh?"

"It's BS."

"Surely you remember Alex Browning?"

"How could I forget Alex the Infamous? How many times in one day do I have to hear about this? I know the story all too well now. Plus, last year I almost had to put a leash on you to prevent losing you to Alex."

"He had a girlfriend."

"What does he have to do with this now? I know he had that dream about the plane blowing up, but that was then and this is now."

"Close your eyes," Julia said, closing Tim's door. She pulled out an Adidas shirt from Tim's bottom drawer and removed her halter top and jeans. "Okay, you can open now."

"God, why don't you just go ahead and move in?"

"You mean that?"

"I was kidding, Julie."

"Oh. Dude, you never know. maybe Death could be after you."

"Julia, you're not sounding like yourself tonight. You wouldn't say all this if you were sane. What's going on?"

"In the wake of Flight 180, my cousin died, and Alex died. They would have died on the plane, but Alex got them all off, and that screwed up Death's design. Here's the thing, though- I think you were supposed to die in that accident, and so was I. You invited me to go with you to breakfast earlier, but I had to pick up the dress I'm to wear to Jennifer's wedding."

"Lucky you."

"No, not lucky me. Number one, the dress is hideous. Number two, Death is after your ass and mine, and there's no escaping it. Now give me a cigarette before I go crazy."

"Here, take one and tell me what this is all about, because you're not telling me something," Tim said, throwing Julia an unopened pack. Tim was becoming more and more irritated with Julia the more she talked about Death.

"If you were to die tomorrow, what would I do?"

"You'd get over it quick."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Julia roared.

"Julie, if I die, I die, and it's over. You'll have to move on and find someone new."

"Don't... don't say that," Julia whispered. Tim sat down next to her when he realized that Julia really was distressed about all of this hubbub. He moved her hair around and kissed her neck. Julia finished her cigarette and they laid back on the bed. Julia wiped tears out of her eyes. She stood up and put on music Tim's computer on a very low volume so Nora wouldn't wake up.

"Why are you putting that on now?"

"Nine Inch Nails."

"I know. Why?"

"I like this song. But listen to it."

"Ohhhh," Tim said, catching on, as Julia sifted through the top drawer.

"Where are they?"

"Middle drawer," he said. Julia opened up the middle drawer and pulled out a small blue packet.

"You take care of that, and I'll be right back. I figure if we're gonna die, we should make the most of these last days."

"Aha... I like your thinking."

"What happens in here stays in here. I'm holding you to that."

"Then I'll hold you to it as well."

Music still played when Julia returned and jumped onto the bed. Tim and Julia didn't get any sleep until 1:30 A.M, when both Champagne Supernova and complete exhaustion put them both to sleep.

At six, Tim woke up and Julia was curled up under the covers. It was sad that he had scored with his girlfriend and she had to leave now. He shook Julia awake and she put her jeans back on.

"Your halter?" Tim asked, dangling it, teasing her.

"Keep it."

"You've still got my shirt on!" Tim said. "Oh, keep it if you must."

"Thank you," Julia said sweetly. "I have to go. Which way should I take?"

"Take the back. Wait..." Tim kissed Julia and she ran downstairs to the back door, but she was, thankfully, as quiet as a church mouse. Julia crawled through her sister Jennifer's window. This wasn't right... Jennifer was usually gone by now. She was a waitress, and breakfast began at five. Why wasn't Jennifer at work?

"Jen? You okay?" Julia asked, hovering over her nineteen-year-old sister's blue bed.

"Huh?" Jennifer drawled, half-asleep.

"Why you still in the bed, lazy butt?"

"Go away." Jennifer said. Her face was blotchy and red and her eyes were swollen. Tissues were strewn across her normally clean floor.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Julia asked. Jennifer didn't wake up or even roll over. Julia shrugged it off and went back to her own room. She turned on the television, but the news was on.

"In our top story this morning, Lottery winner Evan Lewis was killed yesterday while escaping from an apartment fire. Police say he was impaled by a fire escape ladder through the right eye, and that he was killed instantly. Lewis's fiancee refused to comment," the newscast reported. Julia's jaw dropped and she wiped tears away. Her sister was abed because of grief. Her fiance had died yesterday, and Julia had been so inconsiderate. Julia was shocked at this news. All the color was flushed from her face. A lump grew in her throat and she choked back tears. She wanted to call Tim and tell him this, but she knew he was probably in the shower and wouldn't pick up the phone. She then remembered that Evan had been on Route 23 yesterday, because he was out to do more shopping, but he was coming from her house... and he had evaded the crash. Evan had literally been killed by Death. Now Julia's fear was realized. She knew it wouldn't be long before Death came after Tim or herself.

Later that morning, Julia waited on the porch with her cell phone in her hands. She wanted Tim to call her when he got home, but it was almost ten A.M. and there was no sign of him. She was ready to call his house, but then her landline rang. She dashed inside to take the call. It was not a number she recognized as anyone calling for her, because it said Belleview Hospital.

"Hello?"

"Julie, it's Nora. Where's your mom?"

"She's in the kitchen. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Put your mom on."

"Hold on. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! It's Nora. She's at the hospital. She sounds really bad."

"Okay, Julie. I got it. Hello?"

"Diana, it's Nora. Tim is dead," she said. Diana shut the kitchen door and sat down at the table.

"Oh my God. What am I gonna tell Julia?" she said in a lowered tone.

"You can bring her here if you want, but she won't be able to see him."

"Did he go peacefully at least?"

"Diana, he was smashed by a panel of glass they were going to put on a building downtown. That's not very peaceful. It smashed him like a bug. It just smashed him."

"Nora, it's gonna be okay. I'll bring Julia."

"Okay," Nora said, and then hung up. Diana sat there at the table for a few moments, thinking how Julia would accept the loss of her boyfriend of over a year, or if she would even accept it at all.

"What's the matter, Di?" Robert Jensen asked his wife.

"First Jennifer, now Julia."

"What?"

"Evan died, and now Tim."

"Good Lord. How did Julia's boy die?"

"A panel of glass smashed him."

"My God. Reminds me of Flight 180. I had to help scrape Terry off the street that day, and those accidents weren't your average accidents. People don't get decapitated by trains and killed by signs."

"Or impaled by ladders, like Evan. I'm taking Julia to the hospital to see Tim. I know she'll never forgive me if I don't."

Diana put on some decent clothes and instructed Julia to do the same.

"Where are we going?"

"Julia, something serious has happened."

"What now?"

"Tim died this morning."

Julia remained silent. No tears escaped from her eyes. Her lip trembled slightly, but she did not make a single sound. Diana drove Julia to the hospital and they met Nora in the lobby. Nora wrapped her arms around Julia in a sympathetic hug, but Julia was stiff as a board and as pale as a ghost. A doctor led Nora and Julia up to where doctors were trying to put pieces of Timothy Riley Carpenter back together. Between the sight of Tim's mutilated body and that hospital stench, no one was quite sure which one made Julia lose her breakfast. Still, Julia refused to cry.

"I... war..."

"You... you want? What do you want, Julie?" Diana asked a very frail, pale Julia.

"I... warned... him," croaked Julia.

"Does she want to see the body?" the doctor asked. Julia nodded in agreement. He led Nora, Julia, and Diana into the operating room.

"Body?...Timmy..." she whispered, touching what was left of his face. Only then did Julia cry. Her eyes burned with the sting of tears and anger at Death itself. When Diana tried to pry Julia away from her dead boyfriend's body, Julia turned very hostile.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. Eventually she went back home and sat in complete solitude. Jennifer came into her room later that evening, inviting Julia to hang out in hers for a while.

"I know just how you feel."

"I know. It's crazy isn't it?"

"Did you try to warn him?"

"Yeah. He didn't listen."

"Neither did Evan. But look, I was in a bunch of classes with Alex in my Senior Year, and he wouldn't have believed me if I had said anything about Death having a design."

"Really? I thought he believed in that."

"After the crash he believed it. I know you've always believed in it," Jennifer said.

"I am kinda glad I did what I did lastnight."

"Is that why you were sneaking in my window this morning? You scored with him!"

"It wasn't the first time, Jen."

"Really? When else did you two.. you know..."

"Christmas."

"You did use.. the right stuff.. right?"

"Yes, Jennifer, we used it."

"Both times?"

"Yes. I was on the meds and he used... you know.. 'Shrink-wrap'."

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yeah. I started calling it shrink-wrap because it's like you're making Shrinky Dinks, not love!" Julia exclaimed, momentarily forgetting that there was no more Tim around to hear this. She remembered he loved to listen to the jokes she cracked. Jennifer laughed.

"Julia, what I'm about to say, you should always remember. Don't forget Tim, but move on. Remember that he loved you a lot and that you still love him. Just think of all the good things that happened. If it helps you, put on some old Backstreet Boys or NSync and dance around your room. Just don't turn Julia into a Juliet. I know you won't."

"I won't."

Julia hadn't walked five steps out of Jennifer's room that the phone rang. Jennifer answered it, but Julia could hear what she was saying.

"No, this is Jennifer Jensen. Yeah, I was. Julia? Hold on. Jules, it's for you. It's the po-po."

"Oh s. Hello?"

"Julia Jensen, this is Officer Thomas Burke. I have some very bad news."

"I already know about Tim. I'm trying to recuperate from seeing-"

"This isn't about Tim. His mother is dead."

"How did you get my number?"

"Their maid said you were the one to notify."

"Marie said I was the one to call?"

"We wanted to tell you, as she said you wouldn't take it well. I know this must be a very trying time for you."

"Mmm. Trying. Heartbreaking describes it better," Julia said through tears and clenched teeth.

"May I speak to your parents, Miss Jensen?"

"Yeah. MOM! TELEPHONE!" Julia called from atop the stairs. Diana Jensen picked up the phone and spoke with Officer Burke for a while. Julia hung up Jennifer came back in.

"What did he want?"

"Nora is dead now."

"Holy shit."

"I know. First Terry, then Evan, now Tim and Nora... I wish this would end."

"It'll end soon enough, Jules. This too shall pass."

"It's after me now."

"Why's that?"

"I was supposed to go with Tim yesterday, he had a dentist appointment and then we were going out to the sushi bar."

"He invited you to go and you declined?"

"Yeah, because I had to be fitted for that dress."

"So you did sorta cheat death, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"I have a story like that, sort of. I wanted to go to Evan's apartment and clean it up a bit, but I couldn't because my boss made me refill all the salt shakers and ketchup bottles. I worked late, and as I was closing up I saw the news report about Evan."

"How did you take it?"

"I could barely drive home. Anna offered me a ride home but I didn't want my car to not be there later on. So that's when I came home and peeked in your room, and you weren't there. I figured you were at Tim's, or maybe Katie's. But let me ask you this- did you sneak out lastnight?"

"No, I left because Mom and Dad were fighting again."

"They were? Why?"

"Something about money, I think. I left early on."

"Oh. And you slept with Tim after you got there?"

"Yeah. I warned him first, and consolation led to making out, and making out led to full blown-"

"Okay, you can stop there."

"Oh. Sorry."

Julia and Jennifer talked for much longer that evening, until Julia wanted to see if sleep would come as easily as the previous night. Lo and behold, it did not. The more she tried to sleep, the more Julia thought of what might have been. She would have been Julia Rachael Carpenter after graduation, but now that would never come to fruition. Never. Tim and Julia would never have that post-grad, post-college life they had both fantasized about before. They wanted to stay together, be like that couple who weathers EVERYTHING together forever, but somehow Julia knew deep down from the beginning that it would never last that long. Now she had to start over and rebuild from the remnants of her shattered heart.

The next week was Tim and Nora's funeral. Julia had lost her fallback family. Ashley Carpenter had flown in the day of their deaths. It was the first time she and Julia had met face to face. They cried the whole time, as did Katie Fenwick, Chelsea Moliere, Matt Adams, Diana and Robert Jensen, Jennifer Jensen, and even Ariele Marsh.

Six months later, Julia was treated for severe depression. She had attempted suicide twice. Still, she hung in the balance between just having a heartbeat and living like she was actually alive. She was on Zoloft for six more months, until she feigned being convinced Death had no design, that it was all coincidence...

End of part 5


	6. Trial by Fire

Part 6- Trial by Fire

_May 12, 2001_

One year later, Katie invited Julia over for a sleepover.

"Julie, we've got some new movies if you wanna watch something!" Katie called from her new bedroom. Katie Fenwick had moved into a new apartment complex on the other side of town. She would still drive to Mt. Abraham High School, though. Julia was staying at Katie's because the next day would mark one whole year since Tim's untimely death. Katie was trying to take Julia's mind off of things and numb it with chocolate and movies. Try as she might, she couldn't shake it off Julia's one-track mind. She knew that Julia wanted to talk about it.

"Julie, I know you miss Timmy. You wanna talk about it?"

"Yes and no. It was a year ago. I still remember seeing him in pieces. His face... it-it was hardly a face. It wasn't real. It was like something in somebody's nightmare.

Listening to Julia describe the sight of Tim Carpenter's corpse made tears well up in her eyes. Watching Julia gently weep made Katie want to break down and cry. She never realized how bad Julia was taking this.

"Julie, it's okay."

"I know, and it's gonna be okay. I still think Death is after me."

"You're crazy."

"What? You don't believe it? You know what happened to Evan and Timmy. You know what happened to Terry. How can you sit there and say you don't believe me?"

"I don't think Death is after you personally."

"Why do you say that?"

"You weren't meant to die in the crash, Julia."

"How do you know that?"

"How do you know you were?" Katie asked, making a slight smile creep across her face and Julia's.

"Touche'," said Julia, recognizing defeat. They pigged out on M&Ms and watched television until they fell asleep watching "Can't Hardly Wait."

At 2:03 A.M, Julia sat up in bed. She smelled something strange. She tried to shake Katie awake, but she just flopped over and smacked Julia in the face.

"Katie, what's that smell?"

"Your a," Katie mumbled, half-asleep.

"Katie, I'm serious! Something is burning!" Julia shouted as she pulled on her clothes. Katie sniffed and sat up.

"Holy shucking fit!" she shrieked. She tossed on her clothes and they opened the bedroom door. Thick black smoke poured in and filled the room. Katie and Julia ran across the hall to Katie's mother Karen's room. They ran outside, but Julia tripped somewhere inside the apartment. She looked around, but the smoke obstructed her vision. Julia heard a noise come from the hall closet... the water heater was boiling. If the pressure became too much for the heater to bear, it would surely explode. Julia crawled through the apartment, searching for the door. Flames licked the walls like they were lollipops. The whistling noise from the heater became louder and higher pitched, until the tank burst. Boiling water splashed on Julia's body. She screamed in excruciating pain. Still, she crawled through the fire to the door. No sooner had she made it to the door that the gas stove burst into flames.

Julia was now out of the apartment, but now she had drag herself down the stairwell to the ground. Julia saw that the bottom level was burning as well. She tried holding onto the banister, but it was hot from the flames. Julia had no choice- she had to jump. She took aim on the grass and stood on the heated metal ledge. Abandoning all reason, Julia took a flying leap from the ledge. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. There was a sharp pain in her arm- maybe it was broken. She didn't know. The windows in the building shattered and glass rained on Julia.

She watched people die. Julia witnessed Death take so many people, but not her or Katie. But why was no one coming for her?

Five living bodies were taken into ambulances, including Katie's. Their lives would be spared. The blaze had taken four casualties. If the paramedics didn't find Julia soon, there was going to be a fifth fatality.

"Is there anyone left?" called out one EMT.

"...wait..."

"Take them to Belleview."

"...WAIT..." Julia croaked.

Julia crawled on her hands and knees to the ambulance. Her hands bled with shards of glass embedded in them. The three A.M. ground should hae been cold, but it was hot and seemed to stretch on forever. Her clothes were singed and barely clung to her wounded body. Ashes and debris flew through the smoky sky like bombs in a warzone. Her mouth constantly poured a river of scarlet blood from where she had jumped and hit her mouth. Julia spat the blood out and tried to make herself seen. All the while, Tim stayed on her mind.

"I'll be with you if they don't find me..." she whispered. Then two blinding lights shone in her eyes. An ambulance screeched to a halt two feet in front of her.

"We've got one more!" a paramedic called.

"Please...take..me..." Julia begged. Deep down, she didn't want to be taken to the hospital. She could die and then she'd be back with Tim. Part of her wanted that ambulance to turn around so bad, and just forget all about her, while her other part wanted to live the rest of her life. The paramedics cautiously lifted Julia from the ground to a gurney and sped off to Belleview Hospital. Julia closed her eyes and drifted off into darkness. A dim light played around, fading in and out of the depths of her mind. The light suddenly brightened and revealed Tim Carpenter, who came to Julia with his mother, Nora, her cousin Terry Chaney, Carter Horton, her sister's fiance, Evan Lewis, and Alex Browning. Tim touched Julia's face lightly and Julia burst into tears. She collapsed into the arms of the only one she had ever truly loved. She had wanted to be with him for so long, and this... this was the answer to her prayer. She kissed him and became part of the light for a moment. Julia wanted that light. She wanted to be part of that heavenly light. The light was so beautiful, so perfect. It was like Heaven. No, it wasn't like Heaven- this was Heaven. It had to be.

"I want to stay with you, Tim."

"You have to live, Julie."

"No, I want to be with you!"

"We'll be together soon."

"When?" Julia choked through the inundation of tears.

"Soon."

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"There are many reasons," Nora said. Julia turned around to face her.

"Like what?"

"You will know when they come to you. We cannot tell you much, but you will find out for yourself."

"You're just not ready to be here," Terry said. Julia turned back around to Tim.

"I miss you, Timmy."

"It's okay. I miss you too, Julia, but you've gotta be strong. I want you to live."

"I don't wanna be there without you."

Tim kissed Julia several more times and she woke up underneath operating lights. Her hands had been stitched up and she felt like one of the ambulances had hit her. Her mother, Diana, stood at her side. Julia blinked.

"I saw Timmy."

"Oh, honey, you were gone for a little while. We were so worried you wouldn't live through that."

"Gone? You mean unconscious?"

"You were dead for two minutes."

"He was so real. They all were."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay, mom. I don't wanna be here if he's not here."

"Gosh... I can't give you much advice, except that you're just gonna have to let him go."

"No. I promised I wouldn't."

"He's still alive in your heart. Remember that."

Julia was speechless. Her breathing was shaky and she began bawling. Diana left the room when Julia requested solitude. She was still overcome with grief and Tim had been gone for a year. She had simply lost the will to live. She looked up into the lights and closed her eyes. Sleep eluded her, so she got up out of the hospital cot. Her legs felt like they were weighted with cinder blocks. She wandered the hallways until she found her mother. She just wanted to go home, so that is what she did. Diana took Julia home and Julia sat on her bed, sifting through every photograph she had of Tim. Tears stained the blankets and pictures as they fell from Julia's hazel eyes. She fell asleep somewhere around five in the morning and did not get out of bed until two in the afternoon.

It did not occur to her until much, much later that Alex had not said any consoling words to her. He remained silent the whole time. She realized she had had a far easier time letting go of Alex because they had not been together. She thought to herself, "If I hadn't been with Tim, would any of this have happened?"

She eventually healed from the flesh wounds, but the real scars were on the inside. However, the healing process was coming along much quicker than anyone had expected, including Julia herself.

End of Part 6


	7. No More Lonely Nights

Part 7- No More Lonely Nights

_May 14, 2002_

Finally, today was the day Julia had anticipated ever since she was a little girl- tonight was Prom Night. She had accepted an invitation from Matt Adams, who had been very close with Tim before he died. Matt had always wanted Julia as his girlfriend, but now with the memory of Tim still intact, it would be impossible.

It was that afternoon when Julia skipped seventh bell, the last class of the day, and went home to get ready. Matt would be picking her up as well as Katie and Tyler, but that was not why Julia was going home. She dashed out to the parking lot, got in her black Hyundai Sonata, and sped off to her house. A now-married Jennifer was home with her one-month-old son, Evan Hargreaves. Julia persuaded Jennifer to help her fix her hair, and Jennifer agreed. Julia stripped off Tim's old t-shirt he had given her the night before he died, and changed into her silver strapless ball gown, and she was now as size 1 as opposed to the 5 she had normally been. Things had had a physical effect on Julia, and the changes were noticeable. Jennifer made Julia look like what Diana Jensen called "The White Witch-meets-Barbarella."

"Well, that's only because my hair isn't done yet!" Julia protested. When it was done, Julia's light blonde locks were up in an elegant updo, and Julia was ready for the icing on the cake.. or just the ice. Jennifer fastened an Austrian crystal choker around Julia's neck and told her to close her eyes. She then put a tiara on Julia's head.

"One-up the Prom Queen if it ain't you." Julia looked into the mirror and saw her glittering reflection.

Julia saw it was three already. She knew Matt was picking her up at four-thirty, so she got in her car and sped off. She didn't stop until she reached Rosemond Cemetery. She took off her silver-and-rhinestone heels and stashed them in the back of the car. She put on her Skechers and pulled her dress up so she wouldn't step on it. Julia ran to a statue of an angel and knelt down. No tears came to her eyes. She refused to let herself cry.

"Timmy... I love you so much. I couldn't forget anything..." she said to the tombstone, knowing Tim could hear her, wherever he was.

Timothy Riley Carpenter, born May 20, 1984, died May 14, 2000.

Dedicated student and loving son.

"Don't let life pass you by."

Julia wanted to burst into tears, but she couldn't cry anymore. There were no tears left. They had all been cried out. Instead, she laid a bouquet of roses on his grave and stood up. The picture, she remembered, had been taken just weeks before Tim's death. He had taken her to see "The Phantom Menace" that day. Jennifer had taken the picture of them in front of the fountain outside the theater. Julia remembered that it had been so sunny that day, but then it began storming during the movie, and they had to run through the rain to the car.

Now it was over. She knew she still loved him, but it was time to move on. She knew there would be someone else out there for her.

"I can't cry anymore. I know why I'm still here now. One of us had to carry on the other's memory. So that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna keep you in my heart and in my mind, but I know that you're gone. We'll be together again soon," Julia whispered to her beloved's grave. A red Corvette pulled up next to her car. It was Katie, who was also in her formal wear. Katie came to Julia's side and held her arm.

"It's okay, Julie."

"I'm alright, Katie. I'm not crying over it anymore. What's done is done and there's no bringing him back. I can accept that."

"You're actually right."

"Really? Now... I believe our Bible says 'thou shall get your party on.' Shall we?"

"There's my Julie! Welcome back to us!"

For the first time in a year, Julia smiled. They headed back to Julia's house, where Matt picked them up fifteen minutes later. Julia did exactly as she said, and got her party on until four in the morning. As the Postal Service song played on, Julia absolved any guilt or pain she had held for all these years. She closed her eyes and moved with the beat. It reminded her of the dance she went to and met Tim, and when Alex first kissed her. Now she was with Matt, and things were different, but exactly the same as they had been before all of this. This is what would have happened, had she not gone to Mt. Abraham High, had she not met Alex Browning or Tim Carpenter. She would not have known so much guilt or pain, but it was over now. The hurting was gone, and this was the end of the heartbreak.

Katie was crowned Prom Queen, and Tyler was crowned Prom King. Matt and Julia danced that night, and Julia had a blast. Still, she knew deep down that Tim would've loved to be there with her... but she realized he already was. It was like he had told her on their last night together: "Everything's gonna be alright."

And it was. She knew things were alright. After life is the afterlife, and now this was the afterglow of something so beautiful that was destroyed by some cruel force. But now, she was Death's toy no longer. Julia had now learned to accept that her love was gone, but she was still here to carry on. She missed him sorely, but nothing could bring him back.

"Now," Katie said to Julia, "it's all happenin'." Julia nodded in agreement and they rode off into the night, ready to start over.

End of Part 7


	8. Where the Light Leads

Part 8- Where the Light Leads

_Christmas Eve, 2005_

Julia Jensen, now twenty-one years old, was racing to get home from New York University, where she was majoring in medicine. It was her birthday today, and traffic had been horrible. She would be sorely late for her own party. The snow was coming down in blankets and she was having difficulty seeing through her windshield.

Jennifer and Richard were flying in with their families, and Katie would be there with Tyler. Katie had gotten into modeling and now she was pregnant. They were going to be married in February, and Katie was due in July. They lived out in California, so Julia rarely got to see them.

As for Julia herself, she had been with James Flaherty since she met him in freshman year of college. They were engaged. It seemed that Julia had not fully forgotten Tim, though. However, she was not to the point she needed psychological treatment, though. She only thought of him every now and then, or if he was brought up in conversations. She still visited his grave when she was in town, and she would tell him all the events of college. However, she never cried over him again. She also thought of Alex and visited him when she had a chance. Dep inside her heart, she knew they were never really gone. They were always there with her. Tim was always there beside her the whole time.

As the snow swirled around, her vision was obstructed. She skidded to stop at the intersection but her tires spun on ice and she rammed into a telephone pole. She was killed instantly on impact.

She could see a blinding white light. She had seen this light before, and she knew exactly where it led. She ran into the light, knowing she was safe now. Once inside the light, she felt a touch on her hand. A still-fifteen-years-old Tim was there with her, along with the survivors of Flight 180 and the Route 23 accident. They looked as real as they had ever been- like they were still alive. She didn't cry- she just put her arms around Tim and kissed him before the survivors.

"Come with me," his voice echoed. He took her by the hand and led her to a tall, broad-shouldered man with blonde hair.

"Did I die?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't part of the design. You died before in that fire, remember, when you fell? That and the smoke inhalation killed you, but they brought you back afterward."

"It's strange..."

"Julia, I want you to meet my father. Dad, this is the girl I told you about."

"Julia Jensen, welcome to our family."

"Juliebean, you'll be beautiful forever. You'll never grow old, you'll never feel pain."

"It's just strange because you died when we were fifteen. I'm 21 now."

"Not anymore. Look at me. I'll change for you. See? This is what I would've looked like if I hadn't gotten smashed like a bug under a microscope."

Julia both laughed and cried at this. Nora came to her husband's side and smiled at Julia. She then pointed to the rest of the crowd.

"Welcome home," said a familiar voice to Julia. She turned around and the crowd parted to show her Alex Browning. He smiled and embraced her tightly.

The two entered the gates of Heaven, never looking back, never letting go. Destiny really had kept them together, just not in the way they had intended...


End file.
